Leather and Jeans
by UntoldStories97
Summary: What happens when Sheldon experiments on female reactions to a manly man? And what are his outcomes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, wow it's been a long time since I have written anything! So this is my first Big Bang Theory story so please go easy on me if I make the characters OOC. Anyways, read on my fellow readers, read on!**

* * *

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj and I all sat in apartment 4A living room eating Thai food. Sheldon sat in his usual spot with perfect posture while Leonard, Howard, and Raj all sat crouched like a group of orangutans, though I was no different, I would even dare say worse. I could tell by the fact that Sheldon had been glaring at my dirty feet on the table for the past ten minutes. Al of the sudden, Howard, seeming to read my mind, started laughing. We all turned and raised our eyebrows at him, encouraging him to explain.

"Sheldon I worry sometimes. Penny has been sitting there with her top half rolled up and a nice amount of cleavage showing," here he waggled his eyebrows at me, I shivered in disgust somewhere deep inside, "and you don't even spare a glance because her feet are on the table. I know you're supposed to be Mr. Homo Novus but I mean come on, every guy cant refuse to even glance at that beautiful display, even if only once." He finished with a look of disbelief.

Sheldon had a mixture of confusion and displeasure plastered on his contorted face. "Howard, I have always been this way, I fail to understand why this baffles you." Howard scoffed and continued, "But even you must have some sort of libido in you, its not normal to not have attractions towards women, or men, or both for God's sake."

This quickly turned into a heated argument that I tuned out. I only paid attention to Sheldon's facial expressions every now and them. Once it was disgust, them confusion, shocked, and finally angry. Curiosity got the better of me and I tuned back in to what Howard was saying. "You couldn't get a girl Sheldon; you're just not manly enough." To this Sheldon seemed truly pissed off, which puzzled me, he has been questioned of his sexuality a number of times, and never has he reacted like this.

"Excuse me." He stated. "You heard me. You're. Not. Manly. Enough." Howard's eyes begged Sheldon to challenge him.

"How so?" Sheldon asked. "Oh Hallelujah Jesus, thank you for asking. Well for starters, you wear superhero t-shirts every day for God's sake, and your stupid plaid pants that you continuously wear is just the right combination for 'Cockblockination'; you're an obnoxious eater, you can't even drive and chicks wouldn't even date you back in high school if you didn't have a car! A spider scares you into your room for hours and you don't even like boobs! What the hell! I practically consider you a girl." Howard sat back in exhaustion from yelling and waited for the lecture that was soon to follow, but it never came. Instead, I watched as Sheldon slowly got up and walked into his bedroom, closing the door softly. I turned to look at Howard in disgust and disappointment; he looked at me with a mix of arousal and tiredness. "That was extremely mean Howard, you practically cried when I called you disgusting; how do you think Sheldon feels?"

"Oh he'll get over it, he's practically a robot!" He got up and stormed out of the room without another word. I considered talking to Sheldon but decided to dismiss it and let him be alone. Raj left soon after to make sure Howard didn't get pepper sprayed by some passing girls, and I was alone with Leonard.

I can't even explain in words how awkward I was, I could literally feel in creeping around me like smoke from burning macaroni and cheese. He, however, seemed to be enjoying every minute of, "Leonard and Penny Alone Time". After about twenty minutes of failed advances, I left.

* * *

The next morning, I was out of milk and ran over to 4A to grab some before Leonard woke up. Usually Sheldon would be up by now, but his conversations didn't last long and for that, I was grateful. I dashed over in my robe, white tank top and Hello Kitty shorts and was met with a surprisingly empty apartment. I glanced at the clock, Sheldon was usually up by now. I tip-toed to his room and was surprised to find his door slightly open. I peeked in and a Sheldon-less room. I pulled away from the door in confusion before shrugging my shoulders and grabbing the milk. He must have gone in early to work or something.

Later I texted him to see if he was alright and I received no reply. I was starting to worry and wanted to check on him but my shift didn't end for another two hours. I dragged myself through the two hours and by the end I was kissing the ground of the apartment complex when I arrived home. After being puked on by a 3 year old and having to deal with four, very drunk 50 year old men I was desperate for rest. When on our floor I went into 4A hoping to see Sheldon writing on his whiteboard or lecturing someone, instead I found Leonard, Howard, and Raj watching a movie and no Sheldon.

"Hey guys, where's Sheldon." All three of them shared a look before shrugging. Leonard spoke up. "He wasn't at work today and he still isn't home." I sighed. "Oh. Do you think he's okay?" Raj looked unsure while Leonard brushed me worry off with a wave of his hand. "Of course, he's a trooper." I nodded warily and went back into my apartment for that rest, but I soon found myself sick with worry when I didn't hear Sheldon coming up the steps. I would glance out the peep hole continuously to see if he had come home.

By 9 I had curled myself into a ball thinking about Sheldon. It wasn't the same without him there, I had seen him every day for the past two years and it was bothersome not to hear his three knocks on my door. I always did enjoy seeing him after a long day, just him. His smile and his blue eyes; his soft look that he seemed to save for only when it was just the two of us. The way his hair seemed to stand up after he took a shower and the smirk he got when he won. It made him just so handsome sometimes. _Whoa. What the Hell was that? _I shook my head to confirm what I had just bee thinking. No, Sheldon was an obnoxious, annoying, overbearing, judgmental, caring, sweet, gentle, kind, amazing- _No! Penny stop it. _I scolded myself. What on earth was happening to me? I considered the probability that I was hopefully drunk when it occurred to me that I had only drunk a glass of water this evening. I sighed and thought of the obvious but most painful answer. _Am I attracted to Sheldon?_ I tilted my head in thought. Okay, I'll make a list of the things I like and don't like about Sheldon. Pros: He's nice, sweet, honest, caring, neat, hardworking, handsome, tall, and funny. Cons: He is brutally honest, overbearing, childish, wimpy, and overly sensitive. Well, the pros outweigh the cons. And quite frankly, I could live with the cons. Well, I guess that settles it. _I like Sheldon Cooper. _

* * *

**Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short but the next chapter I promise will be a good one! So what has Shelley been up to? Next chapter you'll find out! Also, the reviews were great guys! And SunnyCitrus10, Lol. I might have to consider it! :)**

* * *

I hadn't seen Sheldon for two weeks. I had gotten daily updates from Leonard saying that he left very early with a strange looking duffel bag and came home very late at night. I was starting to get very suspicious but even more so worried, what with my newfound feelings for my crazy Whackadoodle, how could I not? To get down to it, I missed him, terribly. It wasn't until the day before Anything Can Happen Thursday that I saw him again. I was sitting with Raj and Leonard (Howard was eating brisket with his mother) talking when all of the sudden Sheldon burst through the door exclaiming, "Pack your bags we're going to Texas!"

Naturally Leonard and Raj looked at him with extreme confusion but I couldn't help it. Forgetting about his germ phobia, I dashed up and hugged him with all my might. He was so warm. Then surprisingly, one of his arms came around and gave me a tight squeeze before moving me aside to go to his room.

Leonard spoke up, "Now hold on Sheldon, what are you talking about?" Sheldon gave him his famous look, "I just said it Leonard, must I repeat myself?" He didn't wait for Leonard to speak up again. "You, Raj, Howard, Penny and I going to Texas for two weeks, we leave tomorrow at 8am and arrive at 12. I have already checked with your bosses, everything is settled. Any questions?" He gave us each a final look before turning.

"Sheldon, wait, I can't go I need money to pay for my bills!" I said. He turned and replied, "I will pay for the time that you are gone. Now pack up, we will be attending the beach so please pack bathing suits and it is mildly warm to moderately cool so pack accordingly." He turned to grab a drink in the kitchen and I took the time to take him in.

He was wearing his flash t-shirt with a brown and yellow striped thermal beneath, rolled up his arms as usual. His beige pants and black converse. He dressed the same, but something was different. I looked closer and noticed that he looked… thicker. Not as in fat but almost as in… muscle, if that were possible. His forearms looked bigger and his well kept hair was growing out more. He turned back, drink in hand and strolled to his room with a different kind of… swagger, if you could say that with Sheldon Cooper. I shook my head, I must be seeing things.

* * *

**The more reviews the better the chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright Everybody! (drumroll please) This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! So, without further adoo! I present to you, Chapter 3! A whopping 3,130 words, ENJOY! (PS: Look at the A/N at the bottom! Very Important!)**

* * *

I closed the door and leaned against it breathing a sigh of relief. All the worry and sadness that had built up inside me was finally subsiding to relief. He was okay, he was safe and he was still here. My mind drifted back to how different he was looking. _Holy crap on a cracker. _I still couldn't register that he had gained some sort of muscle. _What about the duffel bag? _Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Holy cow he's been working out!_ I thought over it again and nodded; he definitely has been working out. I though back to when I hugged him. _His stomach was firmer, and his arm was stronger. _A slow smile crept onto my face. Sheldon hugged me. Still smiling, went to my bedroom, changed into a tank top and Hello Kitty shorts plopped into my bed. I passed out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning my alarm clock rang at 7:15am sharp. I groaned and rolled over, smacking the air with my hand as I searcher for the snooze button. I found it and was rewarded with sweet, delectable silence. It was quiet for a moment until I remembered why my alarm clock was going off so early. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed running as fast as I could for the shower. I made record time by showering in under 5 minutes. I grabbed a pair of turquoise sweatpants, a pink tank top and a white hoodie and brushed by teeth and hair. My eyes widened when I realized that I had forgotten to pack last night. I ran to my closet, threw the pink Hello Kitty suitcase on my bed and piled sundresses, shorts, jeans, tank tops, sweaters, underwear, bras and bathing suits all in fewer than 10 minutes. I grabbed toiletries and other essentials in the zipper pocket before locking up and dashing over to 4A. Sheldon was up and looking brighter than ever while Leonard, Howard, and Raj looked like they had been run over by a stampeding herd of elephants. I realized I probably looked the same but smiled real big at Sheldon.

He gave me a small smile. "Good morning Penny, I trust your sleep cycle was well?" I nodded. "Uh, yeah sure." He seemed satisfied. "Alrighty then, lets get on the road!" He grabbed his suitcase and went out the door. I followed him and Leonard, Raj and Howard trailed behind me. I noticed Sheldon didn't have his usual messenger bag with him, just the duffel bag and a rather large suitcase. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Sheldon always had his messenger bag, or satchel as I now hear them being called. I smiled. _Satchel. _Leonard tapped my shoulder from behind.

"Hey Penny." He said in an overly tired voice. "Oh hey Leonard, you don't look so cheery." He smiled wryly. "Sheldon got me up at four this morning to go over possible tragedies that could happen while flying and how to handle them and what I would need to survive. He then called Howard and Raj over at five and made me listen again while telling them. Then he had to check our suitcases to see if we had packed the proper attire. So no, I am not cheery." He finished with a scowl on his face. I smiled, _only you Sheldon,_ and turned to the person in question. He seemed to forget to brush his hair because it was going everywhere, but it was a nice type of messy. The kind that made you want to mess with it more. He was wearing his Green Lantern t-shirt, a purple thermal rolled up, and beige pants. The usual. But his hair definitely set him apart from the usual neat and trim Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

After the car ride to the airport (I had to ride with Howard and Raj) we parked and practically ran to our gate. We were all sweating our butts off by the time we got there (we had to take four flights of stairs, run to the tram thingy, go down two flights of stairs and run across down the big hallway to our gate) and we had just made it. I had seat 24A, the window seat (Yesss!) and Sheldon was sitting next to me while Howard, Leonard and Raj sat behind us. I spent take off and the first twenty minutes looking out the window, watching the cars become smaller and smaller until the ground below looked like an intelligent and developed colony of super ants. I turned back to find Sheldon reading a comic book, I looked at the title, _The Flash._ I leaned back a little to read it and came to a shocking discovery.

"Oh my god the Flash is a redhead?" I practically shouted. Sheldon jumped a little and turned to look at me with eyes filled with confusion and a tiny bit of humor. "Yes Penny, the Flash is a redhead." I stared at him with my mouth open for a second before jumping up and down in my seat. "Oh my gosh I never knew that, that's amazing cause all the other superheroes have like black hair! Like Superman, and Batman, and the Green Lantern, and even Wonder Woman!" He snickered before looking back down at the comic book. I leaned closer to read along with him. The closer I got the more prominent his scent became. He smelled so clean and fresh, like soap and freshly cut grass. It sounds kind of gross but for some reason it mixed wonderfully on him. I slowly started to doze so I laid my head on his shoulder and glanced between the pictures in the book and his face, making sure I wasn't crossing any boundaries. He seemed tense at first but then started to steadily relax, even going so far as to smile softly. With that to comfort me, I closed my eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Shake, shake, shake. "Penny." Shake, shake, shake. "Penny." Shake, shake, shake. "Penny." I groaned and opened my eyes to see Sheldon staring down at me with his hand on my arm. "Penny we will be boarding in fifteen minutes, its time to get up." he whispered. I groaned again and buried my face deeper into his neck- Wait his neck? I opened my eyes and looked around me to see his arm around my shoulders and my head snuggled deep into the crook of his neck. I blinked in surprise and sat up. _He put his arm around me._ I looked at him in surprise. His head was down but I could see a blush forming on his cheeks. _Sheldon Cooper, you sly dog you._

Once we had exited the plane and collected our bags we headed to the pick-up area. "Now Missy and my mother will be picking us up and taking us back to my old home." Sheldon informed us. We nodded and stepped outside. Immediately I was greeted with the warmish-coldish air of spring in Texas. I took a deep breath and sighed at the sweet air of flowers and ranch land. Instead of arriving in the big airport in Austin, we had flown to a smaller airport on the outside of Sheldon's home town. We waited for a whopping five minutes before Mary and Missy pulled up. Missy ran out first and greeted us with the biggest, brightest smile. She gave Raj (who blushed and 'eeped'), Sheldon (who winced) and I a hug and shook hands with Howard and Leonard. Mary then came out and hugged us all. The boys, Missy and I put the bags in the back of the truck, then Missy and Mary sat in the front while we all sat in the back of the pickup. Sheldon practically had a fit about safety the entire ride and we all had to listen to his lectures about the dangers of this action. By the time we got to the house we were all glaring at him. When we pulled up I couldn't help but look I awe. _This is where Sheldon grew up?_ There was a cozy little two story house with a small yard but way in the back I could see a barbed wire fence that seemed to go on for miles filled with cattle and horses. Next to the house was an old shack that must have been filled with gardening tools because there were so many flowers around the house and then on the left were woods, miles and miles of dense forest. Missy got out of the truck and turned to us. "Shelly, welcome home and the rest of ya, welcome to our humble abode." She grabbed a suitcase and strode up and into the house. I jumped out, eager to go in the cow pasture and see the horses, and grabbed my suitcase. Sheldon was right behind me and the boys were right behind him. The inside of the house was just as cozy as the outside. Warm colored paint covered the wall and bursts of red and yellow and orange object were on shelves and counters and the books, good grief there were so many books. Three quarters of them must have been Sheldon's, because they were mostly about science and physics and math, but there were some of the classics.

Sheldon turned to us and gave us our rooms. "Penny you will be staying in Missy's room with Missy, Leonard you are with Raj and Howard in George's room, and I will be staying in my old room. Any questions? Concerns? Good." With that, he turned sharply and headed up the stairs to what I could assume was his old room. I turned to Missy and she smiled. "Well I should show you were to go now shouldn't I?" She went up the stairs and turned in the opposite direction that Sheldon did. I followed her up but I couldn't help but glance at Sheldon's door. It was slightly open and I could barely make out the dark blue color of his walls and some brightly colored posters (probably superhero posters). I turned and followed Missy into her room. It was a light shade of purple with multi-colored translucent flowers of all different sizes hung randomly on her wall. She had a white board with neon colored markings written all over it, a mirror with tons of pictures hung on and around it, and a big neon green bed in the middle with a toy horse by purple pillows. I smiled and threw my stuff on the floor before throwing myself on her bed, bouncing a bit when I did. I laughed a little bit when the toy horse head butted me and turned over to look at Missy. She was staring at me with narrowed, curious eyes. "What's going on between you and my brother?" She asked, straight to the point. My eyes widened in shock as I tried to form words but nothing came out, I just sat there opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish. I wanted to lie, to brush it off as crazy but when I looked at Missy, all I could do was nod. I closed my eyes in fear of her being furious, but was greeted with a happy squeal of delight. I opened them and saw her covering her smile, her eyes alight with joy and she was practically jumping up and down. I smiled as she jumped forward and hugged me while jumping up and down. "Oh you and Shellybean, oh you two are just the cutest together. Oh Georgie will love this, oh and wait till I tell Momma! Oh and Meemaw! Oh she'll be so happy!" By the time she was done ranting on happily I was laughing. "Do you really think Sheldon will like me though?" I asked worriedly. She started laughing and brushed me off with a wave of her hand. "Are you kidding? I've seen the way Shelly looks at you, he adores you! He's never looked at a girl that way." I smiled but then frowned. "But he's supposed to be all 'Homo Novus', you know, 'Mr. Spock'?" She smiled softly. "Yeah but even Mr. Spock found him a girlfriend." I smiled at that. "Thanks Missy."

After we ate Mary's delicious fried chicken for dinner, cleaned up and watched some television, Sheldon went off to bed so he would "be up bright an early." I loved it here; it reminded me so much of home. Leonard, Raj, and Howard followed him soon after and I was left with Missy and Mary.

"Meemaw should be here tomorrow for lunch." Missy whispered. I nodded and smiled. Mary round the kitchen corner and looked at me with a soft and slightly amused smile. She looked up the stairs as she heard the bedroom doors close then turned back to me. "So I hear you have a thing for my Shellybean?" I smiled sheepishly and she shared a good natured laugh with Missy. "Oh sugar, I'm just glad that he can finally love something other than his job." She laid a hand on my shoulder and walked to what I am guessing is her room. "Well, before we go to bed, I think you might want to look at something." She handed me a photo album and walked into the bathroom. I looked at the cover curiously and read the beautiful handwriting in the middle. _Sheldon._ I smiled and opened it to find one of the cutest baby pictures ever. It was little baby Sheldon in a little baby bathtub, but instead of playing with the bath toys that floated in the soapy water beside him, he was holding a book with a picture of an atom and writing below it. I smiled bigger and flipped the page. Then there was a picture of an older Sheldon with a magnifying glass looking at an ant hill with a notebook beside him. I flipped the page and saw a picture of him and Missy at what looked like Christmas time, they were sitting in front of a fireplace; Sheldon had a mop of messy brown hair and wore a red sweater with brown pants while Missy looked all gussied up with a white lace shirt, a black skirt with more white lace, black shoes and her hair all tied up in a bow. I flipped the page again and saw a picture of him holding his Stevenson's Award, next to it was a picture of him about 17 or 18 years old with shaggy brown hair. Then I flipped the page and saw a picture of him when he was about 20, but he looked pretty much the same. From then on they were all pictures of him from 20 to now. I closed the book softly and went into Missy's room, she was sleeping, and grabbed my pajamas. I crept to the bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth and washed my face before crawling into bed and passing out.

* * *

When I woke up, Missy was gone and her side of the bed was made. I yawned and stretched before jumping out of bed and running down stairs. The first thing I saw was Leonard sitting at the kitchen table with an empty plate full of syrup in front of him, sipping his coffee. Then I saw the huge plate of pancakes and bacon, I also noticed Mary and Missy weren't here. And finally I saw Sheldon standing over the kitchen sink in only his pajama pants and white t-shirt. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Where's his usual pajama shirt?_ His forearms were deep in dishwater as he cleaned up. My eyes traveled up his arms and stopped on his revealed upper arms. I don't think I have ever seen his arms that far up. They were lean and nice looking, they didn't have the usual beefy quality I was used to in my other boyfriends, excluding Leonard, but it was a nice change. _Might_ be a nice change, I reminded myself. I continued looking upward and saw something even more surprising. Mr. Whackadoodle hasn't shaved in a bit because there was a nice layer of scruffiness from his chin to his jaw. This, I also noticed, looked very… good.

"Hey Sheldon! Morning Leonard!" I said merrily. Leonard looked up and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Morning Penny." He said with a sheepish smile. Sheldon turned to me and gave me his biggest smile. "Why hello there Penny. I trust you slept well?" I nodded vigorously. He smiled. "Good!" He then turned back to the dishes.

I went and sat down across from Leonard and picked at the pancakes and bacon. It took Sheldon about 10 minutes to finish before he came into the dining room to inform us of what we would be doing. "Missy and Mom have gone to Meemaw's till lunch. We are going to the shooting range today; wear something warm and pants because it is moderately cold outside and the range is an outdoor range." He didn't tell us anything more and practically ran upstairs. I shrugged, grabbed one more pancake and headed up to Missy's room. I can't deny it but I'm pretty curious to see Sheldon shoot. I recall him saying he could "shoot close enough to a raccoon to make it crap itself". And I absolutely couldn't wait to meet Meemaw.

I slipped on a pair of jeans, a gray sweater over a white tank top and my old riding boots. I brushed my teeth and hair, not bothering to mess with it, and put on a small amount of make-up. I smiled in the mirror when I was done and stepped out to find Leonard in jeans and a regular white t-shirt with his usual hoodie and black converse shoes. I smiled at him. "Let's go wait outside, it's too hot in here." He nodded towards the door. I was too happy to comply.

The air was so fresh outside. There was a slight breeze that carried the sweet scent of country air. We heard the front door close and turned. What greeted my eyes shook me to the core.

There was Sheldon in a pair of well fitting dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was tousled and the scruff on his face earlier was now complimenting this whole badass thing he had going on. Holy crap on a cracker! When the hell did Sheldon get hot? He barely looked up as he walked towards us. "Let's go, Leonard you're driving." Leonard barely nodded. "Oh and close your mouths, your gonna catch a fly." He added.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Good or Bad, either way review! Also, ******$$$$$$EVERYBODY LOOK HERE!$$$$$$$ ******* and if you want to see the pictures including Sheldon in his Badass Look, go onto my profile click on the links labeled Leather and Jeans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter 4! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted too. I was out of town. Happy Mothers Day Everyone!**

* * *

The Cooper's truck was a beautiful 1956 Chevy pickup with the three seats in the front. Leonard drove, Sheldon was at the other window and I was in the middle while Howard and Raj, who practically ran out of the house as we got in the truck screaming, "Don't leave us!", sat in the back. I was just happy that I got to sit real close to Dr. Badass over there. Howard was still standing with his mouth open while Raj simply look shocked at Sheldon's new look, Leonard just shook his head mumbling something about a leather jacket and 'crazy jackass'. I scooted in next to Leonard and Sheldon followed. Leonard's tendency to hog space finally paid off when I was squished next to Sheldon.

"So Sheldon, where's this shooting range?" I asked a bit overly cheery. He barely glanced at me before answering. "About twelve miles south from here," he turned to Leonard, "make a right past that stop sign." He pointed up ahead of us to a stop sign two blocks down. Sheldon waited till Leonard nodded before turning back to me. "Penny, I assume you can shoot a rifle, correct?" I nodded vigorously. "Good." He seemed satisfied but before I asked him the question that had been pestering me. "Can the esteemed Dr. Cooper shoot a rifle?" I put on the most innocent face I could muster and fluttered my eyelashes a bit. He chuckled, which surprised me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You betcha." He lingered a moment before leaning back and looking into my eyes. _Have his eyes always been that blue? _He smirked and sat back acting as if nothing happened. I sat there blinking my eyes for a minute trying to grasp just how far this change has gone for Sheldon, but the lingering feel of his warm breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine. I sat back and shifted a bit so my arm was against his and leaned my head against his shoulder slightly. Best ride ever.

When we pulled up to the 'shooting range', I was surprised. It was just plain woods with a small path in the center of it. Sheldon jumped out, well more like walked since he couldn't jump due to his height, and bounded after him. He grabbed a large case and a plastic bag filled with paper targets and started for the path. We had to wait for Howard, Leonard and Raj who were incredibly slow. When they finally caught up Sheldon gave them a look of irritation before spinning around and continuing down the path. It was a rugged old dirt path that was surprisingly long with winding turns and trees that seemed to be closing in on us. I was relieved when we finally came to a small clearing filled with old wooden posts. "Is this the shooting range?" I asked Sheldon. He gave a curt nod. "Well it's more rundown then I remember but it will work." He said and pulled out five targets and put them on the posts. "Alright, Penny, Howard and I will be starting with the rifles, Leonard and Raj will be starting with the handguns." Sheldon turned and opened the case to reveal five beautiful 9mm Beretta PX4's. I gasped. "Oh Sheldon, these are beautiful." He smirked. "I thought you might like them." He wiped the smirk off his face and turned to face all of us. "Leonard and Raj you will go there, and there," he pointed to two spots at the end, "Penny will be next to me and Howard you will be next to Raj and I." He pointed to the targets that were closest to us. He picked up his gun and walked over with a type of swagger that made those jeans work great with his ass. I licked my lips; I do love a man in good jeans. Howard looked a little lost at first but seemed to follow Sheldon's technique and hurried after him with his gun looking a lot like a person in a war video game. I held back a laugh at how ridiculous he looked and took my gun. I smiled at the feel of a gun underneath my hands. It's been a long while. I jogged after them, extremely excited about seeing Sheldon shoot, and took a spot on the end, next to Sheldon. Howard was on Sheldon's other end and struggling extremely with his gun. Sheldon sighed and went to help him before handing us some earplugs. We slipped them in and took our stance; well Sheldon and I did but Howard kind of waited to see what to do. I lifted the handgun and started shooting. I got near the bullseye almost every time and hit it a few times. I glanced over at Sheldon and nearly jumped him right there. Has anyone noticed how sexy a man could look with a gun in his hand? Well let me tell you, it can work wonders on a tall man from Texas. He had the same focus that he has when he works on a physics problem or when he's winning an argument. But with the leather and jeans to compliment him along with his scruff, holy crap on a cracker. I barely noticed when he stopped shooting. He looked at me in confusion. "Are you alright Penny?" I nodded warily. He nodded. "Are you both done?" He asked us, we nodded. He set his gun down and went to retrieve his target. It looked like one bullet hole, but it was too big and jagged. I looked at mine and it almost looked like it was smiling at me. So, Sheldon can shoot.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry its short guys, my teachers are loading the work on me! I managed to get this up! Enjoy!**

* * *

We didn't stay at the shooting range for long. At about 10:30am we packed up and headed over to Meemaw's house. The entire ride I was nearly shaking in my boots. I wanted to make the best impression on Sheldon's Meemaw, _The _Meemaw. She was everything to Sheldon and if she didn't like me, then my chances with Dr. Whackadoodle were gone with the wind. I spent the entire ride trying to figure out what to say, how to act, whether I should shake hands or go on and hug her. It was all very complicated. But when we pulled up to the house, it all practically screamed at me, _Warm Loving Environment with Cookies! _I smiled at the cozy little home and most of my worries seemed to melt away. Sheldon was practically bouncing in his seat like an excited child going to the candy store. It occurred to me that he probably hasn't seen his Meemaw in a long time. I smiled at how innocent he could manage to be even when he was all bravado and Casanova. He jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

Knock, knock, knock. "Meemaw." Knock, knock, knock. "Meemaw." Knock, knock, knock. "Meemaw." He finished his knocks by the time we caught up to him. He stepped back and was rocking on his feet with a huge, genuine smile plastered on his face. It was extremely infectious and spreading like wildfire because soon we all had huge, awaiting smiles on our faces. There were footsteps at the door and then it opened to reveal a spunky older woman with short, white, curly hair and familiar blue eyes that seemed to light up when she saw Sheldon. "Moonpie! Good lord you got tall!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him inside for a hug. I don't think I have ever seen Sheldon hug someone that he actually wanted to hug. It was sweet to see him with someone he cared so much about.

She squeezed him for a moment and stepped back to greet the rest of us. First Leonard, then Howard, Raj (who squeaked) and then me. She gave me a once over before nodding. "Well what a pretty hunk of sugar we got here." She said with a warm smile. "Come closer so Meemaw can get a look at you." I smiled shyly and stepped in the light. Meemaw nodded approvingly. She leaned over and hugged me but before she pulled away she whispered in my ear, "You two make such a cute couple." She pulled away and walked off like nothing happened. I smirked at the similarity between Sheldon and Meemaw. "So Mrs. Cooper-" She cut me off, "No, no, you call me Meemaw." I corrected myself. "Meemaw, its so nice to meet you." She turned and smiled before taking Sheldon's hand in hers. "Well its great to see all of you, especially my Moonpie, my goodness," she seemed to take in his outfit, "well Moonpie you look as smooth as Papa's head, excluding your face but good lord, where's the trail of girls after ya?" She pretended to look around. Sheldon shook his head. "Just a change of clothing, nothing more." Meemaw seemed to give him a look that said, _we'll talk later, _before nodding and continuing. When we got into the kitchen we saw Missy and Mary sitting at the table eating some cinnamon muffins. "We're gonna have some PB&J sandwiches and some muffins after if these two don't eat them all." Meemaw turned to give the girls a disapproving but amused glare.

We all sat down at the table while Meemaw got out the food. Meemaw seemed like a nice lady but don't mess with her. I liked her, and I was praying that she liked me.

The sandwiches were delicious and Meemaw had some special smoothie mixture of strawberries and grapefruit and bananas. I have never loved a smoothie so much in my life. It was tangy and citrusy and sweet, all in one caboodle! "This is the _best _smoothie I have ever had!" I praised her enthusiastically. "Well I'm glad you like it, me and Moonpie made it when he was just a little squirt." She smiled kindly. I heard Sheldon breath out, "Moonpie and I." before returning to his drink. Sheldon was different around his Meemaw, he smiled more and he just seemed relaxed. It was a huge difference from "Dr. Badass" that I had seen today.

After a wonderful lunch and cookies we headed out, with Meemaw in tow, back to the Cooper household.  
"We are heading to the beach tomorrow, so sleep well!" Sheldon announced. He hugged his Meemaw goodnight and bid everyone else a goodnight. When he got to me though, he leaned down and whispered something in my ear. "After everyone is in bed, meet me in my room, don't tell Missy." Then, without another word, he went up the stairs leaving me a confused, nervous wreck.

* * *

**I hope I captured Meemaw okay, shes kind of a diffcult character. So what does Sheldon have to say, you'll find out next chapter! And the beach! I know the beaches in Galveston (hope I spelled that right) are gross, but I promise you that you won't be focusing on the water ;)! I promise I'll update within two days! Review Please! For Meemaw's cookies and smoothies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry I haven't UD in a while, exams and stuff. But I couldn't sleep last night and so this was born! I hope you guys like!**

* * *

I raced upstairs to prepare for this secret meeting that Sheldon had planned when I realized that I had no idea what was expected. Would this be romantic, but if I showed up all gussied up and flirty but he only wanted to plan something for Missy or something like that, what would that make me look like? But Sheldon wasn't the type of guy to.. ya know, do the hanky panky. But after his display today, who knows what he intends. I exhaled loudly and plopped on Missy's bed. She was currently helping Meemaw organizing her pills. They had been at it for about an hour now and I had no idea when they would be done. After we had gotten home after lunch, most of our time was spent helping Meemaw get settled and just lazing around. I wish I had known about this meeting because I could have easily spent that time readying myself. But I didn't know so now I was faced with the life changing decision that all woman face: What to wear?

I quickly tossed all of the sleepwear I brought and was incredibly disappointed with my decision of not packing the night before. I stood shaking my head for a few moments before glancing at Missy's closet. She's a pretty girl, tall but about my size… I instantly shook my head in disgust. Wearing Sheldon's _twin sister's _clothes to maybe-possibly-might-not seduce him. It was creepy beyond belief. So I turned back to my choices and let of a gush of air. Well, it was a tie between the Hello Kitty shorts with a yellow tank top and a baggy shirt with a pair of Superman boxers. Hello Kitty it was! I quickly changed then moved on to the topic of make-up. I didn't want to look to seductive in case this wasn't what I was hoping, but I wanted to look flirty enough in case this was going to be something. I decided on some pink lip gloss that smelled like cotton candy, a light powder that looked beautifully natural and a hint of blush that made my cheeks look like a popping cherry blossom. I didn't put on mascara in case the horizontal playground rubbed my eyes. Didn't want to go looking like a baby raccoon now did I? I looked in the mirror and gave myself a once over. Good, I looked natural, but flirty. I tip-toed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth twice. As I silently walked back to Missy's room, I heard medicine bottles closing and voice coming closer to the stairs. Looks like I finished just in time. I ran back to the room and tried to clean up everything before Missy came in.

Just as I was throwing my make-up bag in my suitcase, Missy came in. I turned and tried to look innocent. She eyed me skeptically. "A little late for make-up dontcha think?" She said while raising one eyebrow. "Well, I was just about to- I mean I was going to, uh-" She stopped me during my nervous babble. "I think Shelly will love your get up." She said with an amused smirk. My eyes widened before smiling. "You really think so?" She gave me a reassuring smile before frowning worriedly. "Just, don't push him if he doesn't want to, you know how he gets." I held up a hand. "I, Penny Johnson, solemnly swear that the victim, Sheldon Lee Cooper, will not be seduced against his will on the night of tonight." I spoke in the most official, monotone voice I could manage. Missy immediately lit up in giggles. "Alright, alright, I can already tell Shelly likes you so I'm not too worried, just go easy on im' Penny." She looked around. "Well, Meemaw, Momma and George are asleep so hurry up now, shoo!" She pushed me out the door and closed it behind me.

I inhaled and exhaled before striding silently down the hall towards Sheldon's mysterious childhood room. The dark walls seemed to be closing in on me and my childhood fear of the dark returned momentarily. I had to take a deep breath and ward away my nervousness and fear before continuing on the seemingly endless hallway. When I finally reached the door I slowly turned the handle and entered in the silent room. The door made a small squeaky sound that sounded like a category 5 earthquake in the still darkness of the house. I winced in fear of waking people, but the snoring commenced and not another sound was heard. I listened in the room for any sign that Sheldon was awake since I could not see a foot in front of my face. I waited so long that I began to fear that Sheldon fell asleep. I even began to imagine him in his creepy mummy position with his plaid pajamas laid perfectly over his body; I smiled a bit at the thought. He could be so wonderfully quirky at times. I thought of him in his superhero t-shirts and his perfectly pressed pants and that proud smirk he got when he won, that made me smile.

I looked back in the dark and was about to leave when two strong hands grasped my wrists and pulled me in. I nearly screamed my head off but one of the hands covered my mouth and I felt my back being pressed up against a body. "Shhh, it's just me." Sheldon whispered in my ear. "Now, I'm going to let go, and you can't scream, ok?" I nodded and his hands left my mouth and wrist. The light then turned on and nearly blinded me. I blinked several times before closing them completely. When I heard the door close I squinted trying to adjust my eyes to the light. I heard Sheldon's feet shuffling on the carpet and I allowed my eyes to let in more light as I looked around. Blue walls filled with posters of sciency things or superheroes captivated my vision. A tiny portrait of Jesus on the cross hung in a desolate corner of the room, most likely from Mary, and several tubes filled with different color liquids and extraterrestrial looking objects and creatures sat atop of dressers and bed tables. There was a book shelf; half was dedicated to comic books while the other half was filled with college books on physics, calculus, and many other things. There was also the occasional action figure here and there, still in their original cases, mint condition. The bed however, was placed in the middle of the room and it was everything she expected. It was bright red with a huge _The Flash_ symbol in the middle of it. The yellow lightning bolt stood out shockingly (**A/N: No pun intended**) against the scientific atmosphere. The red comforter was pulled back a bit to reveal yellow and red striped sheets. She smiled instantly at Sheldon's…. Sheldonness.

And finally, she turned to Sheldon himself. He, surprisingly, was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue plaid boxers. She almost squealed. _Boxers!_ God he looked good in them. They hugged his waist wonderfully. And the t-shirt, man he had nice arms, oh and his hair was messy again, _heaven._ She blinked surprisingly at him while he looked at her questioningly. "Hello- I mean, um, hey Penny." He tried awkwardly. It sounded so weird to hear him say anything other than hello in greetings. "Sweetie, just say hello." He smiled. "Hello Penny." She giggled. "Why hello there Sheldon." _Hello there indeed. _"Just a fun fact to start with! Did you now Hello Kitty was based off of a Japanese demon." My smile dropped. "Seriously?" "Mhmm." He said matter-of-factly. "That's why she has no mouth, in fact, when you say Hello Kitty, it means Hello Devil." I looked down in horror at my shorts. "Oh my gosh, childhood ruined." I looked closer at Hello Kitty's face and confirmed that yes, she has no mouth. Suddenly, somewhere among my disturbance, I came up with a brilliant idea. "Oh man, Sheldon, I don't wanna wear these anymore," I pursed my lips in fake thought; "um do you think you could lend me something else to wear?" I pouted my lips and gave him my best puppy dog look. He looked around uncomfortably and for a second I was sure that I went to far, then he turned quickly, _man what a nice ass, _and reached into his drawers, digging around frantically. "Ah, here we go!" he said happily and turned with a pair of Batman boxers. I smiled thankfully. _Exactly what I was hoping for._ A man loved when a woman wears his clothes. "I'll just change in here, ok?" I turned before he could answer. "Uh, um, I don't oh; I'll just turn around now." I heard more shuffling feet. I giggled at how high pitched his voice was and quickly slipped off the demon shorts and cast them away before slipping on the boxers.

They were kind of big but they weren't too big since Sheldon was so skinny, but they fit in the wonderful way that guys boxers do. I smiled at the repeated batman logo pattern. "Ok you can look now." I spun around like a merry school girl and waited as he slowly counted to three (must be his favorite number) and turned around. "Oh goody, you match!" He exclaimed and smiled bigger than the Joker himself. I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, unsure of where to go from here. I looked at his Green Lantern clock; 11:23. "Well, what did you need to talk about Sheldon, its getting late." He looked me straight in the eye with a sense of complete control. "I want to ask you about your feelings for me since I have changed in my demeanor and showed you a different side of me." My mouth dropped in shock. "Uh, well," I didn't know what to do, I certainly didn't expect him to be so blunt, "Well Sheldon, I guess I kind of… like.. you.. I guess." I turned away shyly, not prepared for being on the spot. "Fascinating." I heard him whisper. I glanced at him to see his reaction. He was smiling happily and looking at me seeming very satisfied. "Was that… what you… wanted… to hear?" I asked warily. "Why yes! That was exactly what I wanted to hear!" He smiled even bigger. _He has a nice smile._ "That's so great Sheldon! So, how do you feel about me?" I asked, once again feeling very shy. He looked shocked for a moment before glancing away in thought for a moment. "Well I suppose I like you too Penny." He said. I sighed in relief and went to hug him, but stopped about five inches away from him. "Can I hug you now?" I asked. "Uh, well I suppose." I barely let him finish before I raced the last few inches and wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest. It took him a moment before his long arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. I was about to question him to see if we would start dating or not but I don't think he could take anymore pushing. So I put my questions and worries aside and decided to just go with the flow for now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked, I know the relationship is moving kind of fast but its all part of the plan. All that I ask is that you guys PAY ATTENTION! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So Sorry that it has taken me s long to update. Pure laziness on my part, again I do apologize. Anyway, heres the morning after ;).**

* * *

We spent about an hour talking about nothing and everything. He would go on some tangent about Kripke and I would laugh at the evilness in his voice, then I would talk about work and he would listen closely, carefully analyzing every word that left my mouth. It was peaceful and carefree. It was nice to see that everything about MoonPie wasn't gone but also interesting to see how he let himself go and smile and laugh like a normal human being.

By about 3am Sheldon passed out. At first I was going to leave but then I saw his face and immediately was put into swooning mode. I have now dubbed his current face, Cute Sleepy Time Face. After a couple of minutes of creepiness on my part, I got comfortable on the bed (not too close to him) and fell asleep as well.

I woke the next morning between the sheets and alone. I reached over and put my hand on the empty spot. Cold. He must have been awake for a while. I looked over at the clock and read 6:30am. My eyes widened in horror. Holy crap on a cracker, what have become? A dirty, good-for-nothin' early bird! I sighed heavily before springing out of bed and racing down the hall and into Missy's room before anyone could see me. I flipped on the lights and just about had a heart attack when Missy appeared. "Nice boxers." She said. "Fine, you caught me, take me to jail officer." I said jokingly. She instantly smiled and giggled. "You n' me are gunna have some gossip time at the beach!" Reality hit me like ton of bricks. "Missy, you're a life saver, I totally forgot about the beach!" She laughed. "No problem hun, oh and Shelly's cooking breakfast, might want to check that out." I nodded and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and stuffed the boxers away in my suitcase before walking downstairs with Missy. "Oh, n' do you no what's up with him not wearing his robe, I don't think I've ever seen him in the morning without his plaid robe." She said in bewilderment. "Well he has changed a lot." I offered. She nodded, but I could tell she still wanted answers from her twin. As we rounded the corner to the kitchen, my nose filled with the sweet scent of bacon, eggs, and waffles. I smiled and practically ran the last two steps to the kitchen. Sheldon was still in his white t-shirt but he slipped on a pair of green plaid pajama pants over his boxers. I smiled and went up to him and ruffled his hair. "Morning!" He glanced at me. "Mornin' Penny." I blinked several times. Did he just go Texan on me? "Wow, _MoonPie_ you sure sound _southern_ with that _drawl _of yours." I replied with a faux accent. He suddenly seemed very pleased with himself. "Darn straight." I couldn't help but smile like a schoolgirl. _Country Cutie, all mine!_ He turned to look at the family and my eyes turned as well and noticed that there were a few additional people gathered around the table. There was a tall, fairly built man in a dark blue t-shirt and brown board shorts. I poked Sheldon. "Who's that?" I pointed to the man. "That… is my brother, George," he pointed to a skinny woman beside him, "his girlfriend Christine, and their daughter, Ava, should be around here somewhere." He looked around for a second before a little girl with black hair and bright blue eyes ran in and jumped on Sheldon's pant leg. "Uncle Shel!'" She whispered secretively. She motioned for him to come closer. He kneeled down and leaned in while she whispered in his ear. I couldn't hear a thing and this reminded me a lot of whenever Raj would whisper something about me to Howard. He turned to me then back to her and smiled while picking her up. "Ava, this is Penny, Penny this is Ava." I smiled at the little girl, she was beautiful. Dark hair and blue eyes that resembled her uncle's so much, she had pale skin, like a little Snow White. "Hi Ava, nice to meet you, you're such a pretty little girl." I said in the kindest voice I could muster. She smiled before frowning. "I'm not little." Sheldon chuckled, it was weird, not hearing his breathy fake laugh but instead a deep baritone. "Of course you're not Avacado." My brows furrowed. Sheldon opened his mouth to answer but Ava beat him to it. "He calls me by the fruit's name because it seems to be similar to my name; he also changed the O in Avocado to A to fit the nickname fore me." She replied and gave me the oh-so-familiar look that almost sent me into shock. I looked at Sheldon beside her giving me the same look he was famous for and for a moment, they looked like twins. A sudden, shocked laugh came from me that seemed to delight Sheldon. He smiled, looking at Ava, before bursting into laughter. Again, not the fake laugh, but a full out belly laugh, and it was highly contagious seeing as I started laughing as well. And it appeared that everyone had been eavesdropping on our conversation because the entire kitchen roared with laughter. Suddenly someone passed by me and reached out his arms for Ava. Sheldon gave her to him and he took Ava and ruffled her hair. "Looks like we got another Shelly in the family." He turned towards me to reveal George Cooper. "Hey there, you must be Penny." He reached out his free hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet ya Darlin', we are so glad Shelly finally brought a girl home." He chuckled. Sheldon reached out and punched his brother lightly in the arm. "Aw, Shelly, when will you learn that your punches are useless against the guns?" He set Ava down and grabbed Sheldon in a headlock. Sheldon pushed George and him out of the kitchen giving me one last fleeting look before George gave him a merciless noogie. I ran over to the food and turned off the burners. The bacon was lightly burned but the eggs and pancakes were fine. I almost jumped when I felt a tug on my pant leg. I squatted down to Ava's height. "Do you need something sweetie?" She smiled and pointed at Sheldon, who currently had pinned George down and was giving him a wet willy. "Are you friends with Uncle Shel?" I nodded. "Are you his girlfriend?" I blanched. "Um, well…. I don't really know." She gave me the same incredulous look that Sheldon gives me. "How can you not know, you do or you don't." I couldn't help but smile at the resemblance. "Well, it kind of confusing," I looked back at the little girl before sighing, "yeah, I guess I am." She gave me a big toothy smile. "Good, because I like you." Suddenly, she ran over and tackled Sheldon screaming, "SPARTA!" Sheldon fell over laughing at Ava, who, with her father, proceeded to tickle the life out of Sheldon. I smiled at the giggling bunch before turning and serving everybody food.

When I got to Leonard he looked at me with a soft smile. "He sure is different around here isn't he?" I smiled and looked over as Sheldon walked in, out of breath. "Yeah, it's like day and night." Leonard chuckled. "Yeah, I know… Poor Raj is in shock, he's never seen him like this." I giggled. "He's going to need therapy because of you guys one day." Leonard shrugged. "So, do you have any idea what beach we're going to?" I asked him. "Yeah, apparently we're all going to Stewart Beach, it about forty five minutes from here." I nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

**Who knew Sheldon was good with kids? Next Chapter, Car Ride and then the Beach. What does Sheldon have in store? Review and find out! Every review I get, I will add one hundred words. So you might get the car ride and the beach all in one, and you might not... Mwahahahaha! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got a total of 12 reviews, yayy! So here is a 1,200 word chapter! Thank you guys for such great reviews, it was awesome. SO without further adoo! Ze Story!**

* * *

During our delicious breakfast we had a loud conversation about when George and Sheldon got trapped in Meemaw's cow pasture. Apparently they were wandering after dark and they got stuck in a tree because a huge bull wouldn't leave them alone. Usually Meemaw's cattle are very docile but that night they were mean for some reason, which I later found out that the neighbor kids were throwing firecrackers at them (so mean). So, George kind of has this extreme fear of cows (weird) and Sheldon had to do something. So for once in his life he got brave and jumped out of the tree and started throwing stuff at the bull trying to distract it. The bull turned towards Sheldon and he ran as fast as he could with the bull following him. George got down and ran for help, little did they know, Meemaw was watching and getting Papaw to help them. They didn't expect Sheldon to be the brave one so they went with George to find them. Turns out that by the time they found Sheldon, he had run the 5 miles west and turned right as soon as he hit the fence. All in all, he ran a whole 10 miles. Pretty good for an 8 year old. I was extremely impressed and Sheldon looked proud as ever.

After we ate, I ran upstairs with Missy to get dressed. She was planning to talk with me and boy scope so she had to wear something appealing. I mainly wanted to tan and spend time with Sheldon so I would just wear a bikini. I picked out a blue, green, red, white and yellow striped bikini since I heard from Missy that Stewart Beach was famous for being colorful, then I put a pair of white shorts and a grey Daytona t-shirt over. Missy wore a dark purple bikini and a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. We brushed our teeth, brushed our hair and put them in messy ponytails before racing downstairs. Raj and Howard were downstairs waiting with George and the rest of the Cooper's minus Sheldon. "Hey guys! Where's Sheldon and Leonard?" I asked Howard and Raj. Raj eeped at the sight of Missy and Howard looked around mischieviously. "Why hello there Cheesecake Goddess, the insignificant men you seek are upstairs, while I am here, waiting for you." He gave me his best suave smile and bent to give me a kiss on the hand. I jerked my hand away as fast as possible. "Still creepy as ever Howard." I left Missy and went to go up the stairs but stopped when I heard the door close. Then I heard something probably similar to a herd of stampeding rhinos.

Leonard and Sheldon came racing down the stairs practically shoving eachother behind one another. "I called it Leonard!" "First one there wins Sheldon!" They raced past me, Sheldon in the lead and towards the door. Everyone immediately cleared away and they ran past them and practically dove towards the truck. They collapsed in a small pile, both shouting, "I win!" We all ran out the doors to witness the whole commotion.

"I totally beat you Sheldon!"

"Leonard please don't embarrass yourself. I obviously won."

"Not uh! I touched the door first!"

"You were a foot behind me!"

All of the sudden Mary stepped up. "Alright boys, whats going on?" They both spoke at the same time.

"We were-"

"He said-"

"Shush." Mary said and their mouths snapped shut. "Now one of you explain what happened."

"We were racing to see who would get the surfboard first. And-" Sheldon was about to go on but Mary shushed him. I found the whole thing absolutely adorable. They were racing like little kids.

"We are going to rent more surfboards." They instantly lit up like kids on Christmas and fist bumped.

That was the first time I really looked at them as best friends. I knew they always said that they were but Leonard was always complaining and Sheldon was always droning. It was the first time I really saw them being best buds.

* * *

We all filed into two groups. One would go in the van the other would go in the truck. I was with Sheldon, Leonard, George, and Ava in the truck group, or the "Yes Group" as we were called by George. Who knows why we were called that. Meemaw, Mary, Christine, Howard, Raj, and Missy were going in the van group. We piled the bags of pails, shovels, nets, containers, towels, sunblock, tanning oil and beach balls and pealed down the road. George was an unbelievably fast driver, I feared for my life. He popped in a CD that instantly started playing loud party music. A few crazy songs played before one came on that George and Sheldon lit up when they heard it. Then they started singing along. "It's called Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" They waited as the guy on the CD started talking. All of the sudden they found a part they liked and started shouting, "Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! Dingdingding da dingdingdingding dingdingding da dingdingdingdingding!" All the while waving their arms around like crazy people, well Sheldon did but George just shook his head and kept his hands on the wheel. Leonard and I started cracking up laughing while Ava tried to join them.

"Stopp!" They all yelled, "I lost my contact... Found it!" They started waved their hands again. Then the guy on the CD started talking again. "No! Keke, your Yessing too hard. Stop girl. Ahhh! My friend just died from Yessing too hard. Boohoo." Then he paused and the crazy people in the car got ready. "I have to believe..in.. the YES! The Yes can cure everything!" They all said in unison. Then they waited and then, "Dance!" They started waving their arms and shaking their hands like crazy people. We were just laughing our butts off. The guy came back on. "Oh Keke, your alive! I love you! Here, I wanna give you something, it's ecstacy." Then there were some girlish giggles, and the CD went off. Leonard and I couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous they all looked and Ava joined us. Soon we were all laughing.

So I finally found out why on Earth we were called the "Yes Group". They ended up playing it again, and we all sung it. It was definately a crazy car trip.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, how did you guys like it! I was going to include the beach scene but I think I need a whole big chapter for that! Besides, I am quite evil and have decided to make you guys wait. Oh and the Yes Scene was inspired by the awesomest song ever. Here is the link if your want to see what the fudge Sheldon and George were singing. watch?v=DG0XV-3UxVk It's hilarious. If you put the fork in the garbage disposal, please review. ;) Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everybody! I know right. SHE'S ALIVE! NOW LETS KILL HER! Well don't because I hold the secrets to the next chapters and I assure you, their good ones. I do have an explanation, and I know, _excuses excuses_. So here's the story, I went to Georgia for a week, while there one of the families we were staying with decided to let their kids run loose and push my buttons. So while trying to write you lovely people a chapter, they decided it would be 'halarious' if they ripped out the cord charging my laptop several times, thus messing up my battery. My computer would not turn on for weeks until we finally got it fixed. So here I am, writing once again! Anyhoo, I gave you guys a little something extra at the bottom just to show how sorry I am. So without further adoo, please enjoy! **

* * *

After the whole 'Yes' incident, we listened to some more music. George even showed us one of Sheldon's old piano CD's. I never realized how well he could play piano. It was like having an eargasm just listening to it. When we all praised him for it, Sheldon simply said, "I know, I know." Everyone else just shrugged it off but I could see him blushing like a schoolgirl.

When we pulled up to beach and opened the car doors, let me tell you, it was a mad house. It was like letting the bulls loose at a Goddamn rodeo! Everybody scrambled out of the car, tripping over each other just to smell the fresh beach air. Sheldon kind of looked like he had to restrain himself when he oh so smoothly walked out of the car and walked to my door. I went to open my door but Sheldon put his hand in front of it and shook his index finger while mouthing, 'No no no.' I looked at him strangely but took my hand off the handle anyways. He then opened the door for me and held out his hand like an 1860's butler. "Here you are madam." He said in an elegant British accent. "Oh why thank you kind sir," I replied in the same voice, "Here's a tip." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back kind of worried about his reaction even though we were "dating". He looked shocked for a second before pulling his million watt smile. I smiled too, happy he didn't run away screaming, "Sexual Violation!" Sheldon turned when he heard his mother's voice calling everyone back to help and you could hear the resounding groan that followed. We all grabbed whatever we wanted to use and headed towards the beach. Sheldon practically ran to grab the surf board from the back and I simply grabbed what was left. There were so many people with us that it wasn't hard to get everything. Sheldon came up beside me and grabbed my free hand in his. I looked over, shocked that he made a move but instantly changed my face to happiness when I saw his confident smile.

The beach was full of colorful umbrella's. I felt like I dressed well for the occasion. We set up a couple of umbrellas of our own, gray and blue. _Of course._ But they stood out good enough. When we started setting up Sheldon let go of my hand to go talk to George and Mary. Feeling pretty useless, I helped with the chairs and the coolers. "Hello my dear," Sheldon whispered right next to my ear and I jumped about a foot in the air placing a hand over my heart. "God, don't do that!" I said, swatting at his chest playfully. "C'mon, we're going to go rent.." He leaned down to whisper in my ear as if it was the biggest secret in the world," … _surfboards._" He backed away smiling like a little kid on Christmas who got what he wanted. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where Leonard was getting a beer out of the cooler. When we were a few feet back Sheldon stopped us and brought his index finger up to his lips signaling me to be quiet. He snuck up behind Leonard and yelled as loud as possible in his ear, "Leonard!" Leonard yelped and threw his hands and beer in the air before scrambling to get it. When it landed in the sand Leonard groaned. "Really, now my beer is all sandy. It's gonna be like drinking grits." Howard, who was snickering under the umbrella with Raj, spoke up. "Leonard, the can is not open yet and I highly doubt that sand can travel through it." Leonard sent a glare his way before turning to Sheldon with the same glare. "Is there any reason that you decided to scare me?" Leonard asked. "Yes, we're going surfing!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Sheldon, I," he paused looking at Howard and Raj before correcting himself, "_we _can't surf." Sheldon didn't miss a beat. "Well then I'll teach you." He stated matter-of-factly. They shared a worried look before they reluctantly followed. George ran after us and we were off. "Now, the waves here aren't too bad so don't crap yourself thinking about it." We all looked at the water to see that he was sort of right. Sheldon continued, "Luckily we caught it on a good day so the waves should be decent." As we neared the surf shop, Sheldon's pace quickened. The shop was a cute little multicolored shack with different surfboards stacked up against the wall. We walked to the front and George banged on the side. A man wearing green and yellow swim shorts and a black tank top dashed to the front. "Can I help you?" He asked and pulled a charmer smile when he looked at me. I simply rolled my eyes and leaned closer to Sheldon. He seemed to take in George and instantly lit up. "Georgie! What's up?! Man I haven't seen you around here in forever. What brings ya here?" George smiled and placed his hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "I'm here with my little brother and his friends, they came to visit." George turned and did a double take. "Shelly? Oh my gosh! Little Shelly is all grown up! And with friends!" He reached out and ruffled Sheldon's hair. "Well obviously I'm grown up, it has been fifteen years." Sheldon replied, letting a wry grin creep onto his face. "Alright alright, Mario, we need some surfboards, Shelly here is gonna teach them how to surf." Mario's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well you always were a pretty decent surfer Shelly, I bet these California people will take to it." He looked at all of us before waving his hand. "Follow me." He opened the door to the shop and lead us in. There were surfboards everywhere! All different colors, it was a rainbow of surfboards. He looked at Sheldon and picked up a large blue surfboard. "Matches your shorts there princess." He said and handed the board to him. Sheldon took it with a scowl, but his eyes were bright. I look down to confirm that yes; Sheldon was wearing some very blue shorts with red atoms on them. Mario then looked at Leonard and handed him a green board. Howard a yellow board, Raj a red one and George took the board we came with. Sheldon whispered something in his ear and Mario glanced at me and smiled. He led us over to a different rack and pulled out a board and handed it to me. I looked over it and almost started squealing in front of everyone. It was a pink and blue Hello Kitty surfboard. I didn't care that she was a little demon thingy, I still loved her. I smiled as bright as I could. "Thanks!" I chirped. Sheldon had a self satisfied plastered on his face while Mario kept glancing between Sheldon and I. We left the surf shop with friendly goodbyes and headed back down the beach.

On the way back, Sheldon had grabbed my free hand and weaved our fingers together, smiling brightly. He looked genuinely happy but I noticed something in his eyes that just weren't quite right. He suddenly turned away from me and ran up to 'accidentally' bump Leonard and Raj with his surfboard.

The next twenty minutes found us out in the ocean sitting on our surfboards and listening to Sheldon give us the run down on surfing. "Now, we didn't go to far off shore, the waves aren't big enough to go out that far so to correctly 'ride the wave' you first have to," I tuned out, when Sheldon starts pulling out the 'as they now say' phrases, it's best to leave. I took the chance to study him. His hair was stuck flat against his head and you took the time to appreciate when he grew his hair out. And his eyes, I always wanted a guy with gorgeous eyes and they are just beautiful. Bright blue mixed with aquamarine and navy blue. I swooned a little bit before moving on. Little water droplets were beading down the side of his hair and trailing down past his slight beard and working its way down his neck. I let my eyes follow it until it reached his collarbone. I never noticed how pronounced it was. And that little hollow in between, I licked my lips appreciatively. I moved down to his chest which, holy cow, I never expected. Sheldon never really let anyone know how amazing he could be unless it involved his intelligence, but lord, that boy could please the eye. He wasn't overly muscled, more lean, like a swimmer. But he definitely had been working out some because muscles like that don't just appear out of thin air. His arms were also lean but the forearms had a certain quality to them. They seemed to always be just out of reach whenever he wears his thermals. "Penny?" I was startled out of my reverie but a sharp but slightly amused voice. I looked up at Sheldon, his face stern but his eyes amused and… satisfied? I blinked a couple of times, trying to come up with an explanation for my apparent ogling but all that came out of my mouth was a startled, "Huh?" Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem to be getting it," He smirked, "How about I help you?"

Sheldon POV

_Penny seems to like my appearance when lacking clothing. Success. My thoughts are confirmed by her blatantly ogling me. A horridly wondrous idea pops into my head and I can't help the smirk that forms on my lips. I swim over and place one hand on her board, the other on her hip. Judging by her reaction she is startled and slightly aroused. I smile inwardly, this is working perfectly. I actually smile when she goes to grab my hand; she is practically swooning when I am barely touching her. It's almost funny. After a moment though I notice a warm feeling creeping through my arm into my chest. I blink several times before grumbling. Probably the thousands of germs seeping through my skin from contact. I'll have to get some sanitizer later._

* * *

**Welp, there it is! Sorry it wasn't longer and the cliff hanger, I know it sucks but I promise you that the update will be sooner now that my computer is working. (Stupid brats) Anyway, please review, tell me your sorrows about how you cried because I abandoned you all, its ok... I'll even let you punch the little tots that messed me up, we can make it look like an accident, all will be ok. **


End file.
